


Easy, bug boy

by floranaconda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Film References, First Kiss, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floranaconda/pseuds/floranaconda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean didn't expect Cas to get the reference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy, bug boy

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 9x18. No real spoilers but possibly minor ones. Not quite adhering to canon. 
> 
> Written for http://c0ma--black.tumblr.com/

When Dean entered the room, he felt a smile appear on his face at the sight of his best friend sat on the sofa, staring at the wall in front of him. He walked over and clasped his hand onto his shoulder as he sat down.

 

“Hey Cas, how's it going?”

 

Cas turned to look at Dean and Dean pulled his hand off his shoulder before Cas noticed he'd been holding on just a little too long.

 

“Dean.” Cas replied with a smile “How was the hunt.”

 

He leaned back, dropping his arm over the back of the sofa. It was good to be back at the bunker. The hunt had been a long one, damn witches, Dean hated them. But he was home now, and with Cas sat behind him looking so sweet and happy that Dean couldn't help feeling happy too.

 

“Same old, just glad to be back.”

 

Cas leaned back into the sofa and the back of his head brushed against Dean's arm. Even though there was a little voice in the back of his head telling him that this was far too intimate and he should move, Dean left his arm behind his friend.

 

“I too am glad you have returned. It is more pleasant here with company. Even a mouse or some type of beetle would have been nice.”

 

“Wow Cas, you sure know how to make a guy feel special.” Dean grinned at Cas who looked over at him with concern. He sat forward in his seat and placed a hand over Dean's shoulder and looked him in they eyes.

 

“Dean, you are the best company I could hope for. I apologise if I have made you feel inadequate. You have no comprehension of your importance.”

 

A red flush spread up Dean's cheeks and he squirmed under the sincerity within Cas' gaze. He coughed and rubbed his and against the back of his neck as he broke eye contact.

 

“Easy, Bug Boy.” He mumbled and Cas pulled away, confusion clouding in his eyes.

 

“I do not see how my clarification that you _are_ special has any connection to the romantic interactions of Gwen Stacy and Peter Parker? And I am in no way related to any bugs?”

 

Dean froze. Had Cas just got an Amazing Spiderman reference? And why had Cas chosen now of all times to pick up on film references?

 

“Our conversation bears no resemblance to the kissing the characters were partaking in during that scene”

 

Dean pulled his arm back and could feel his face burning red and was sure Cas could see it too. It wasn't even that he'd meant anything by quoting that scene in particular (well, sort of). He could definitely draw the conversation away from kissing, whether he wanted it to get a little closer to kissing or not.

 

“I was just messing Cas. Didn't think you'd recognise it.”

 

Cas did that damn head tilt of his as he looked at Dean though his eyes had something else glinting in them.

 

“Were you suggesting that you would like to re-enact their activities?”

 

Dean gulped. He wasn't entirely sure he hadn't imagined what Cas had just said because christ he'd wanted this for years now and he wasn't going to pass up any opportunities. So of course he leaned in and Cas was there with him, so close and blue eyes bright and Dean would even say he looked excited.

 

It was the best kiss Dean had had in a long time, and definitely the most unusual with the scrape of stubble and the almost mechanical movements of the ex-angel as he eased himself into the new experience.

 

Finally they pulled away smiling at each other.

 

“I was hoping this would be a happy ending.” Cas murmured into Dean lips. He pulled away, roaring with laughter and it took him a few moments to calm down.

 

“You're gonna quote Shrek? Now? Really?”

 

 

 

 


End file.
